


Handsome

by DarthSuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Hanzo finds solace in the garden after a round ofinsultscritique from the elders on his fighting ability. Genji goes to find him and help in the best way he knows how.





	Handsome

There’s something inherently peaceful about the gardens. Though the reason for the quiet could simply be just that, the silence that often pervades the section of the Shimada family grounds, Hanzo often liked to think that it was more in the isolation that it offered from the rest of the estate. It felt so much like its own world, cut-off from the rest, allowing him often to simmer in his own thoughts when they became too much to bear.

Countless meetings, numerous conversations and endless times to bear the compliments or insults from the family’s elders, they often served to give the man more stress than he could bare. The garden, as he quickly found, was one of his few havens from insanity. He sought its gentle comfort almost daily, so he could sit beneath the old, gnarled cherry tree in the very center. The countless years had served it well, growing into a behemoth of a shape to hide him away from curious servants or even his father’s interest for many years.

It was one of the things he felt he could, soundlessly, spill his thoughts to. The tree was old and, in its own way, wise, offering peace and calm so Hanzo could let his thoughts simmer and boil away the excess stress and worry.

As one of many days, Hanzo sat beneath the lush cover of the cherry tree, staring out into the garden’s many layers of beautiful, blooming flowers and thick bushes of leaves and other foliage. It’s peaceful there as the man takes refuge from the cloying eyes of the elders. They’ve gotten on about his skill with a sword again, whispering about the barely-lacking skill in one technique or another when they think that Hanzo can hear them. They often don’t try to hide their strict, unforgiving thoughts.

At least Hanzo can sit in peace.

“Hey, there you are!” A voice rings out above him. The peace, broken with surprise, scatters from Hanzo’s mind as he’s confronted with the vision of Genji. The younger Shimada leaped down from one of the branches of the tree, leaving Hanzo to hurriedly wonder about how he hadn’t heard his brother in the first place.

The damned man was sneaky.

Hanzo tried to smother the surprise on his face as Genji greeted him with a wide grin.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, anija,” he whispered so lowly that Hanzo could almost have described it as a purr. “You ran off so quickly after we sparred!”

“I can only wonder why,” The elder Shimada answered in a curt, firm voice. “Perhaps it was the way I was told my speed was sloppy? Or that my technique was worse than a child’s?”

Whether it was his words themselves or the tinge of frustration, Hanzo’s response did well enough to turn Genji’s grin into a look of concern. He considered the situation for but a moment before stepping close and plopping himself down beside Hanzo. He pushed up against his older brother’s side, but Hanzo didn’t much mind the intrusion to his lonely peace.

If he was being honest, the elder hadn’t been able to catch a break alone with Genji for quite some time. It had been a week or more, a week of constant calling from both family and trainers that kept Hanzo on his toes and ready for their beck and call. Sometimes it was for training, and others it was for mentoring in leadership–either way, it kept him from being able to so much as speak with Genji, let alone anything more.

The silence between them was anything but awkward as Hanzo gently leans his weight against his brother. It takes barely a moment, but soon the other wraps an arm around his shoulders, gently holding him close. The intimacy is warm and gentle.

“…You know, Hanzo,” Genji starts. Hanzo can hear the quirk in his tone, the beginning of a plot that he may or may not agree with. “There’s no elders around here now. Nobody else is looking for your attention; father and mother are out to meet with business partners for the next few days…”

It wasn’t hard to figure out where his brother was leading on. Though Hanzo would take any opportunity to wipe that smug, self-assured look off of Genji’s face, he couldn’t deny the fact that it had been quite a long time since they’ve fooled around. Hell, the elder Shimada hadn’t even the time to jack off; his interest was more than piqued in being able to get off a time or two.

He responded to Genji with a soft, alluring smile.

It wasn’t very hard to get his older brother going. That was a dirty, evil little secret that very, very few people were privy to knowing, and Genji was one of the few. It wasn’t hard to make him start begging with his whimpers, and easier still to make him beg with his body. Needy hands grabbing at Genji’s shirt, legs trying to wrap around his waist, hips grinding up against his own–oh no, it was never hard to make his older brother want him.

He could be so shameless about it too, to the point that Genji wasn’t sure if it was a kink in itself for Hanzo to brazenly open his legs and shove a hand between them and part the soft lips of his cunt. It was something that Genji would never, ever try to change though, because watching Hanzo expose himself in such a way was a sweetness like no other.

Well, besides whenever Genji was able to get his mouth on his brother. A sweetness far literal, it was a pleasure that the young Shimada loved to indulge himself in whenever it was presented, always acting like a thirsty beast whenever he got his hands on his brother’s hips and hauled them up to his face.

Hanzo never once complained about the position, letting his legs dangle over Genji’s shoulders, his thin yukata pushed up to his waist.

“So sweet,” the green-haired menace of a man purred. “You have one of the best pussies I’ve had the chance to taste, brother–and you’re so fucking handsome when you want me to eat you out like this.”

It was so true. Hanzo was one of the damnedest, most lovely men that Genji had the ability to bed. Call it favoritism or the like, but there was something so distinct with rendering such a man so needy and horny, depraved to the point that he would happily forget everything in the world for the short time that they littered one another in hickies and bruises.

The noises that Hanzo made were lovely. The gasp when Genji’s tongue dipped into his folds, or the keen whenever his tongue dragged over his clit (though it certainly didn’t beat the sob when he suckled on it). THey were all so perfect, so unendingly amazing, that praise was the only thing the younger Shimada heir could could give.

“You’re such a good boy, anija,” Genji cooed, seconds before plunging his tongue inside of his brother’s aching cunt. “So fucking pretty when you’re begging for attention like this.”

The words only made the loving assault worse. Hanzo sobbed and arched at the pleasure tingling already between his thighs, feeling no end or mercy to the way that his brother lapped at his heat. It didn’t take long for him to find his first orgasm, letting the pleasure crest and plunge him into a pool of euphoria for a good several long moments before Genji would even pull his face back and enjoy the sight.

Damn, he hasn’t even done much to touch Hanzo above the waist and he still looks like a disheveled, beautiful mess. His hair lays loose in the grass, like a halo, a curtain of soft, silky black. It almost makes Genji yearn enough to touch it–if he didn’t already have his hands full on other lovely, wonderful things.

The older Shimada has a flush across his cheeks, a beautiful red that crept even to the very tips of his ears, almost mirroring the vibrant color of the cherry blossoms above them.

Oh yes, his brother was so very, very handsome. Anyone who couldn’t see that was a fool and anyone who thought less was an idiot.

Hanzo watched with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes as Genji gently lowered his hips back to the ground, but taking no moment to hesitate in shifting his body between the other’s open thighs.

“Don’t look so needy, brother,” Genji purred. He pressed his hips to Hanzo’s, carelessly letting the firm pressure of his dick grind against the other’s sopping wet cunt. “You know what that does to me.”

He presses his hips closer, harder, enjoying the feeling of hot wetness soaking into the front of his pants. Genji could worry about dealing with it later anyway–after his horny brother was sated.

And Hanzo, sweet brother he was, never once claimed ignorance from how he looked in such a debauched state of need. If anything, Genji was sure that his older brother used it like a weapon, knowing exactly how much power his flushed cheeks, soft skin, and velvety-soft cunt had over making Genji give him what he wanted.

And wanted, he did.

“Don’t make me rip those stupid pants off you,” Hanzo growled with reaching, grabbing hands for Genji’s waist.

Genji merely pushed the hands away to undo them himself, merely opening the fly and pushing down the waistband a few inches–just enough to pull out his aching cock.

“They’re stylish,” The younger of the two argued, his face plastered with a smug look. “And they suit me really well–though I think they look even better with you dripping all over them like that.”

“Genji!” Hanzo hissed with little poison. He couldn’t find any, after all, especially not when he could feel the lovely pressure of a dick pressing down against his needy heat. It was a tease, but still Hanzo wiggled his hips against the delicious flicker of pleasure, the hard sensation of a cock rubbing against the length of his slit and the tip just against his throbbing clit.

At least Genji didn’t tease him for much longer than that.

With a grip of his hands so hard on Hanzo’s hips that he feared to leave bruises, the younger pulled his hips back, angled himself, and then slid himself home deep inside the tight, delicious grip of Hanzo’s unending heat.

Hanzo gasped at the thickness filling him up–a beautiful sound for a beautiful man–and instantly wrapped his legs around Genji’s waist to keep him close.

The pace that his brother set was merciless, fucking him hard and fast as they were normally used to doing. Though it would be lovely to enjoy the pleasure of one another for hours, they were still in the garden, a very public place if one chose to go looking–and Hanzo could feel the cool breeze of the spring air brush against his skin.

It aroused him more, made his heart hammer with tension and pleasure and entwined around one another. Genji’s cock was perfect within him, hitting all the right spots and sliding against his walls so perfectly–he lay without defense against every wave of pleasure that each thrust gave him.

“You’re so good to me, anija,” Genji purred, rutting against Hanzo like a half-coherent beast, needy for the escape of pleasure and satisfaction of filling the other up. “Damn shame that nobody else can see you like this–so fucking handsome. Everything about you–such a good boy for me, brother, a good boy for everyone. Fuckin’ elders don’t know half as much shit about you that I do, I–”

His words caught as Hanzo’s hands find Genji’s shoulders and pull him down, a forced and needy movement that leave the two joined in a passionate kiss. Genji could still feel the heat of Hanzo’s face, the gentle tears on his cheeks that he long-since knew weren’t those of pain or despair. It’s just one of his brother’s ways to show his emotions where he otherwise doesn’t.

It’s in the heat of their kiss that both of them find release. For an occasion so depraved the climax is sweet, leaving both of them gently gazing into one another’s half-lidded eyes and clutching at each other. Hanzo keens as Genji fills him, his belly feeling warm, his body milking the other for all that he has to give.

After a moment to collect themselves, the brothers find themselves leaning against the tree again (though a little disheveled), wrapped in one anothers’ arms. The breeze is gentle and cool, slowly working them down from the heat of their lovemaking.

“…Do you really mean what you said?” Hanzo whispers, his voice tired but curious. The arms around him tighten, if only for a moment, before his brother lazily responds in a soft and even tone,

“Of course.”

Silence sits between them for only a moment. Genji hums and nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s half-frazzled hair, somehow still so soft.

“You’re a fuckin’ badass, Hanzo. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Hanzo doesn’t say anything more, but he doesn’t try to smother the soft, warm smile that worked its way on his face.


End file.
